1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable device, and more particularly, to a removable device having a removing handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Removable devices have been widely used in servo devices and personal computers. A servo device needs enormous storage space, thus it is typically equipped with a plurality of removable hard disk cartridges for holding hard disks. Each removable hard disk cartridge is hot-swappable, and it is swiftly replaced if necessary.
The removable hard disk cartridge is typically inserted into and thereby held in a slot of the servo device. It is pivotally connected to a removing handle having one end fixed to the servo device and the opposing end adapted for snap-fit engagement with the removable hard disk cartridge. This, coupled with the holding of the removable hard disk cartridge by the slot of the servo device, secures the removable hard disk cartridge in a blade server.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional structure for snap-fit engagement between a removing handle and a removable hard disk cartridge. A panel 10 and a flat spring 11 are disposed on one side of the removable hard disk cartridge 1. The panel 10 is formed with an installation hole 101 equipped with a ring 102. The flat spring 11 has one end connected to the removable hard disk cartridge 1 and the opposing end to an operating block 103. The ring 102 has a stopping function whereby the operating block 103 is kept outside the installation hole 101. The removable hard disk cartridge 1 is pivotally connected to the removing handle 12. One end of the removing handle 12 is formed with a flange 120 for snap-fit engagement with the end of the flat spring 11 connected to the operating block 103. Owing to the elasticity of the flat spring 11, the aforesaid snap-fit engagement is so firm that the removing handle 12 is secured in position.
Nevertheless, the aforesaid prior art has a drawback of having too many constituent elements, which results in a complicated, time-consuming assembly process.
Furthermore, an excessively great number of constituent elements also means increased fabrication costs. In this regard, both the flat spring 11 and the operating block 103 incur high fabrication costs in particular, because they are compact, nonstandard manufactures.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to provide a method for overcoming the drawbacks of the foregoing prior art.